


Code Geass an Alternative Lelouch of the Uprising

by Dragonlordsyed101



Category: Code Geass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlordsyed101/pseuds/Dragonlordsyed101
Summary: Time is a funny thing how one person born just a bit earlier makes all the difference this is the tale of Lelouch and his Rebellion.(I do not own Code Geass, Code Geass is property of Sunrise inc)
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 8





	1. Code Geass: Alternative Rebellion: Chapter 1: Let the game start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this the first chapter of Alternative Rebellion this was inspired by an idea I had this fic going incorporate a lot of code geass Eu into this fic I hope you all enjoy it and it.

Code Geass: Alternative Rebellion

Chapter 1 Let the game start

In the Chinese consulate, two men were at the end of a chess game on one side the white king had nearly taken all of the black king’s pieces from him while the player in question simply sat contentedly.

“Lelouch I’ve nearly taken all your pieces and will soon have you in check, I thought you were better than this,” Li Xingke said.

“I am. And I’m also sad to say that our game is done but you have lost checkmate,” Lelouch said as he put his bishop to check Xingke’s king.

“You sacrificed many of your pieces to distract and put me in check with your bishop, a risky play,” Xingke said

“No, just tricky it's a balancing act between what to lose and how fast I can get to your king. Let’s get to more important topics,” Lelouch said with a bit of flair. “ What are your thoughts on Caesar? it’s an overall upgrade of the Alexander even if all they did was replace the head and cockpit while giving it stronger and slightly heavier armor and a faster transformation. Your thoughts on it”.

."They're quite fantastic, although I do prefer my personal Knightmare frame when it comes to battle. They will be great as mass production units from what I have seen."

“Not all of us have our own custom units, my friend,” Lelouch said, referring mostly to himself.

“Well, there is that Knightmare we captured from Britannia, what was its name, Gawain?” Xingke reminded Zero.

“ And tell them we stole it in the first place, yes Peace Mark and the Wings of Talleyrand would very much like that and ruin their hard work stealing it in the first place”. Lelouch shot back. “On a different note, Rakshahata should have a flight system ready in a few months”.

“ Have you thought of taking the throne after all this?” Xingke asked.

“ I don’t know,” Lelouch replied frankly as he started setting up the chessboard once again. “Every area of the empire has its own rebels with their ideals, goals, and motivations even in general some are completely or mostly fine with the current way of things” speaking about the homeland, areas 2, and 4. “Others want full independence from the empire” thinking of areas 11,5,12,7, and 9. “Then there are those who wish to say in the empire but they desire major reform'’” as areas 6,3, and 8.” And that’s not even going into the mess of that is the Caribbean” as he continued attested to. “Finally, then there are those who simply wish for their homes to stop being a battleground for the major nations'' speak about areas 13 and 10. “Even if the UFN works out and defeats my father militarily we still need to rebuild the empire left in his wake and frankly... I’m not sure we can do that,” said Lelouch as he began to get up to leave.

“Well, in the end, your people need you as much as we do, also give C.C my regards,” Xingke said.

“I will”l finished back Lelouch as he left the room.

Lelouch headed out of the building and toward the parking lot to most people. He was just a freelancer who was making business deals with the Chinese not the leader of an international rebel movement. As he walked over to the sidewalk he found his ride was waiting for him. In a black sports car sat a woman in the driver’s seat she had lime green hair and golden eyes as he jumped into the car and the woman moved out of the diver seat into the passenger's seat. Lelouch asked: “Why did you put the roof down?” As he placed his hands on the wheel and started driving.

“I wanted to feel the wind in my hair as I drove to get you mainly because picking you up is the most interesting thing I can do right now,” she said rolling her eyes at her lover.

‘’Really? I wouldn’t call area 11 boring” Lelouch shot with a hint of surprise in his voice.

“When I've been around as long as I have one region in turmoil because of foreign occupation is the same as all others but that might just be my age talking,” she remarked jokingly.

“Sometimes I forget that you’re older than the empire that code has done wonders for your body” the prince replied snarkily.

“ You know better than to comment on women’s age Lelouch” CC jokingly replied, her hair flowing into the air as her boyfriend drove his ridiculously expensive car to the only place he would be after being gone for quite so long.

“Well my dear we’re halfway to Ashford oh and Xingke gives his regards’’ The banished prince said.

“Well, that's nice of him to remember a lady no wonder that little Empress is swooning over him. Though I don't think she's realized that she's far too young for that sort of thing yet." C.C said with a smirk.

“Well after a long trip I would like to do is to see Nunally also I hope Milly hasn’t done anything insane”

“ Tokyo settlement has a place that is somewhat interesting due to that girl,” stated C.C.

“I would say chaotic, not interesting when it comes to describing the incidents done by Milly,” said Lelouch with a bit of exasperation.

“Well anyway, it’s time to check up on those three as well,” C.C said as she changed the topic of the conversation.

As the thought of the other three geass users crossed the mind of the masked rebel that was Lelouch they reached their destination.

Ashford academy was the same as it had always been for Lelouch. It was the place where he was sheltered from his father and uncle before he had ever met C.C and started the Black knights. As he got out of the car he couldn't help but muse on his life for the last three years, going from finding that truck crashed into the river-side and meeting C.C, getting his Geass, and traveling all over to the world to build up rebel cells, make alliances with foreign leaders and even learning of the Geass order and the truth of his mother's death. Now, on the eve of war, he was visiting his sister.

At Ashford

Lelouch walked the halls of a familiar school, once more entering the clubhouse to the student council room where he walked into an amusing conversation.

“I don’t care about your nobility or the principal's granddaughter. That is too embarrassing of a thing to do at a school for me,” A pink-haired girl shouted at the blonde-haired girl that sat across from her.

“Oh come on it won’t be that bad,” The blonde by the name of Milly assured her friend.

“I agree with Clara” A voice from an orange-haired girl butted in as gently as possible

“ Are you turning on me Shirley what about you Nina, Kallen you gals at least see my brilliance right”? She had said hoping her friends would back her up.

Meanwhile, the only men in the room including the Prince no one had noticed tried not to get involved.

“ I’m siding with Clara and Shirley here. Milly sorry I think one week without Ashford level craziness would be nice” said the sickly yet equally assertive girl that was Kallen “and I think Nina agrees”.

This was followed by a girl that was mentioned nodding.

Right before Milly could ask the boys for their opinion she took notice of the black-clad prince that watched their antics with a smile.“ Oh, Lelouch, nice that came to visit and how long have you been standing there?” Milly Ashford asked with a bit of blush that came from having her former senior watch her mischievous antics like a show.

“Long enough to get some enjoyment out of it Ms. Ashford,” said the exiled prince.

As he finished Clara jumped up to hug him. “Lelouch you’re back! you should have called,” said the hat-wearing girl.

As she did that someone else made their presence known in the room. “ Should we talk Lelouch because your tendencies are rubbing off on your family ”?The golden-eyed witch said with a smirk.

“Oh hi Celene,” said Rai, the vice president of the student council, and one of the two boys who had wisely stayed out of the girls’ conversation said.

“Hello to you as well Rai,”.the women said back to him

“Well, it’s nice your back Lelouch ever since you graduated things have been a lot wilder here” Rivalz spoke up .” Not that I mind” he quickly followed up as not to insult his crush.

“Well it’s nice to see you all but I question where is my little sister?” asked Lelouch.

“Oh Nunna she’s with Rolo Lulu,” said Shirley

“Thank you, Shirley,” The prince said as he left the room to look for the youngest of the geass users and his dear sister.

“Well see you all in a bit I need to go help my siscon of a lover check up on his innocent little sister. Tho you all are a class act,” the immortal witch said sarcastically.

“Wait, was that an insult or compliment?'' Nina asked after she was sure the pair was out of hearing range.

“I think both,'' Ra said.

“So are we counting to take bets when Lelouch finally proposes to her ?” Clara nonchalantly said.

“Wait, we're still doing that” asked a shocked Shirley. After that, hell broke loose once again in the student council room.

In a different area of the school, in one of its open fields, a girl in a wind chair sat immobile, letting the wind pass by her while a boy who could pass for her brother, did his schoolwork. Meanwhile, a once-prince in black clothes headed over to them both

“Hello Nunally, Rolo,” said Lelouch.

“Hello brother,'' the blind girl said, smiling at her brother.

“Hello Lelouch, how was the trip?” asked Rolo.

“Fine, the Chinese Federation is an interesting place. I wish I could take you both” the man preferring to keep a lighter tone with both of them.

“Maybe we could go when school closes for the summer me, you, Rolo, Clara, Rai, and Celene too and maybe the student council as well. I know Milly would enjoy a trip like that and Sayko too I almost forgot about her how rude of me” finished the young girl giggling as she finished the thought.

“That would be fun’’ said Rolo.

“So where is Alice since you were not in the clubhouse I thought you two were with her ?” questioned the eldest Lamprouge.

“Oh she was here when we finished our homework but she had to leave for family reasons but it isn’t anything to be concerned with her family but it isn't anything to be concerned about, her family just recently moved to area 11, so it's a new situation for her," Nunally explained.

“That’s nice to know Nunally, I hope your friend’s issues end soon,”. The prince told his sister, his melancholic smile going unseen through her blindness After which he walked up to Rolo to speak to him.

“Rolo how’s school been,” he asked casually as he gave the young boy something.

“I’ve been doing well,” he told his “cousin/legal guardian” while looking back at Nunally to ensure she wasn’t paying attention.

“Well, if you're trying to figure out what I gave you. It's a geass canceller’’. Lelouch answered the question before it could be.

“Why?”

“Because you’ll most likely need it in the coming days and I don’t need a spare right now also I have some questions about Nunally new friend”. Remarked the former prince.

“Well she reminds me of the other assassins in the geass order but I’m sure she isn’t one,” he said a bit confused

A bit surprised his overprotectiveness paid off for once he answered the boy “then is she of part of intelligence” he responded to him.

“ Maybe she just has traits of a member, or I’m just reading too much into it” Rolo finished talking, doubting the first statement he made.

“Anyways you need to keep an eye on them both Rolo” Lelouch said with a frim smile to the young man.

Meanwhile, a certain witch and princess spoke as the boys talked.

“Celene, how long has my brother been back,” asked Nunnally.

“About a day though he got back to area 11 last night when we talked about in the car he spent the last morning finishing deals and other last-minute agreements by the afternoon I picked him and took him here. C.C told the girl but not mentioning the other more rebellious plans Zero made with Li Xengke.

“Wished he called me when he got back when he got here,” Nunally said with a bit of frown.

“Well you know how your brother loves his surprises and theatrics,” C.C said smiling at the former princess.

“I guess so but he should tone it down a bit,” Nunally said to her brother’s girlfriend. After hearing Nunally’s comment C.C laughed just a bit.” Was it something I said C.C” confused by her seeming amusement.

“Oh, it’s nothing Nunally you just reminded me of something funny that’s happening soon,” C.C told the girl.

As they finished their conversation they saw Lelouch come over with Rolo.

“ Nunally, C.C I hope you, two ladies, were keeping each other entertained,” Lelouch said as he walked up to them.

“Yes, we were Lelouch” C.C respawned to the prince.

“Good, let’s go inside I think I can have Sayoko make something for us and it will be a chance to get Celene to eat something that isn’t pizza or a formal dinner’’ he said jokingly. As C.C glared at him.

Unfortunately for the green-haired Immortal, the young pair found the Prince remark quite funny. After Nunally laughed for a moment she commented “let’s hope Milly doesn’t take Rai’s and Clara’s time so they join us later’’. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Late on during the night, Sayoko did end up making them diner, and Rai and Clara did get out of whatever the student council president was planing. They also found to say, Lelouch, Rolo, Nunally along Sayoko a bit gape at the latest of the girl’s hight jinks was understatement while C.C laughed for a good hour at her failed plan overall the night was a good one, unfortunately, the pair rebels had to leave the three geass uses and the princess for the night.

At Lelouch’s Loft

Lelouch sat on the bed working on various reports while C.C was sleeping beside him in the bed. As when thought reports from the various areas and nations of the world he was glad his laptop was from the EU, not the empire mainly due to size, power, portability. As he finished his work for the night he looked again at the report on the Gawain, Gurren, and pre-production Gekka all were good units. The only problem was they didn’t have pilots and they couldn’t use the Gawain in general but those were problems for later he first turned off his PC and went to bed he had a feeling that he was going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle at Shinjuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter this is a bit closer to canon same with the next few chapters before things start going off the rails

Code Geass Alternative Rebellion

Chapter 2 Battle at Shinjuku

Lelouch’s Loft

Lelouch vi Britannia woke up from bed C.C was sleeping beside him on his left his room and got ready for the day after he was done C.C woke up and followed suit after he started making breakfast C.C had turned on the tv.

“I thought you said you thought Area 11 was boring?” Lelouch said with a bit of humor as he prepared the couple’s food and the countertop.

“It is,” C.C remarked “But it doesn’t mean our cable package isn’t sometimes also it helps with the news,” C.C said back to her boyfriend as she said that the broadcast was interrupted by a message from Prince Clovis.

“My subjects I glad to be your Viceroy as we herald an age of progress in Area 11 as we’ve worked together over the past seven years both my loyal Britianinas and the elevens that work with us I, unfortunately, have to inform you that those among the eleven population that due not understand what great lengths we go to ensure our progress and peace here have stuck a blow taken the lives of my dear subjects mainly their fellow 11s but do not worry I am taking steps to stop these terrorists.’’ As he finished that when C.C turned off the tv.

“Wait, Lelouch, where did they hit?” C.C she asked the man standing behind her.

“Checking,” the man said looking at his laptop” Shit, they stole that”. He followed up after which C.C looked at the computer.

“So a bunch of Japanese rebels now have Code R research materials, something both your brother and us want to be disposed of,” C.C said in a very Irritated matter after being reminded of her “stay” with the Prince.

Lelouch realizing both anywhere those files in the wrong hands could put them back on geass orders radar he made a call.

“Jeremiah I need you to check something,” he asked his one of his mother’s former Knights

After picking up the phone Sir Jeremiah Gottwald heard the voice of his lord Lelouch he quickly answered “Lelouch I understand they have stolen those materials your brother has already sent a Knightmare squad after them tho they seem to be heading to Shinjuku ghetto” he finished.

“That’s good to know I may check it out when things calm down,” Lelouch said over the phone.

“Well if you do tell me please I would hate if harm came to you, my Prince” Jeremiah said back to him.

“Don’t worry I’ve gotten out of worse,'' Lelouch told him, smirking over the phone after which he hung up.

Jeremiah blinked then thought to him how the prince had turned out to be so similar to both the Emperor and former Empress having their best traits.

“Jeremiah the Viceroy has commanded us to head out’’ Villetta had told the leader of the Pure Bloods their orders that he had gained while he was on the phone.

“Thank you, Villetta,” he said to her as he headed out and got the rest off his men.

Meanwhile at Ashford Shirley sat next to Rai for the day she noticed something as class started “Rai did see Kallen do today?” she said to the silver-haired boy.

“No, I think she’s sick today again,” Rai said to his friend.

“Ah that what I thought it’s sad she’s still so sickly I still kind of find it funny Milly asked her to join the student council right after Lelouch kind of dropped you, Clara, and Rolo on us no offense” Shirley quickly added.

“No, it’s fine, Lelouch does that kind of stuff all the time, heck I’m pretty sure Celene is the only woman who could put him with him for eternity,” Rai said jokingly to his friend. As Rivalz sat with them and class started,

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, three other students sat together as their class started.

“Hello Alice,” Nunnally said to her best friend.

“Hi Nunnally good morning Rolo,” Alice said, the first with a good mood and the other with dull irritation.

“Good morning to you too Alice,” Rolo said back to her with the same level of irritation though Nunally didn’t pick any of it up.

While the rest of the group friends sat alone in their classes for the second period of the day at Ashford for most people it was normal while the attack had unnerved people it didn’t seem too major and terrorists would be captured by the end of the day.

With a group of rebels. Kallen Kozuki was pissed at Tamaki right now for messing up the plan as they were now being chased by the Military she wished he hadn’t helped at all frankly. As a helicopter chased the truck they were in she got into the red Knightmare they had and shot her slash harkens through the truck they were in at the helicopter that was chasing them.

After which she and her red Glasgow got out of the truck as Sutherland dropped in response.

“Hold it right there,” the pilot said to her, “you still can still turn yourselves in and be judged by the count instead of being executed upon capture ”the male pilot finished.

“Like hell, I would,” Kallen said to herself knowing what would happen to her and her friends. Then she took out the following Knightmare.

While that was happening the leader of the Purist were informed “Lord Jeremiah one of the Rebels seems to have a Glasgow and took out a Sutherland along with a copper,” said one of the purists.

“Understood, I want that group continued to be tracked also insure his highness informed because those idiots sole sensitive materials they don’t know it yet I can’t imagine what damage they could do in the wrong hands” He finished lying he knew what damage they could do bing the wrath of V.V and the Geass order on Area 11’s Princes.

As that happened the masked rebel known as Lelouch was on his motorcycle with the normal helmet on while he had his Zero outfit with body armor along with the black trench coat that made it very hard to tell what he was wearing. As he headed to the area 11 ghetto made his way to the old subway tunnels in his sources and informed him that various resistance cells in area eleven were using them as bases and getaway points. He traveled to the location he estimated the vehicle to be based on the information Jeremiah gave him.

At a location that both Zero and the third prince was looking for. A man sat bleeding in the car knowing he was dead already he turned on the explosives on the truck and yelled out with the last breath-form his mouth he yelled “glory to Japan!’ despite no one hearing him.

After a while Zero located the vehicle, he was in search of and he was not impressed.

“Well, it seems our terrorists' friends can’t even blow themselves upright ” thought to himself. He went into the remains of the truck. It seems the actual cargo was untouched by the explosion. After going through what had been stolen he placed explosives around the trailer he also found something a radio of Japanese made before the take over by the empire. “Most likely a commutator could be useful in the future,” he thought. After leaving the trailer he blew the explosives destroying the evidence he quickly began to walk away from the sight. Into shadows. When he made a call “C.C it’s done I’ll be getting out of here soon” Lelouch said to her on the phone.

“ Good the less evidence of me being captive by that man the better” C.C responded  
to him.

“And it will keep my uncle off our tail” Lelouch finished and hung up on the phone.

As that happened above him the Shinjuku ghetto area had been surrounded by the Viceroy’s forces to make sure that none would escape so his code R project would not be learned by the wider Empire and Emperor. This truth was unknown save those closest to the Viceroy and the leader of the purist but not because it was told to him by the 3rd Prince.

A Britannian officer yelled over the radio at the unarmed soldiers “ you Honorary Britannains have at last the chance to prove yourselves to his highness and the Empire as a whole now at the end you're still elvens so this place is still familiar to you rats and you know what to look for and if you succeed we may let you hold a gun” he finished.

With one of these soldiers in particular he headed into the subway looking for the base or the truck with confidential information if he was a bit surprised they had stolen confidential files but they probably didn’t know what they stole. As he walked down the subway eventually he found what was left of what he was looking for and he called in his superiors “this is Kururugi here I think I found what left of what we’re looking for” he said over the radio.

Awhile later Suzaku was meet by Prince Clovis royal guard “you take this, here’” the leader of the royal guard as he tossed Suzaku a gun after he caught it with ease he said something again “Now you can hold a weapon soldier good job maybe you may be worthy of being called an Honorary Britiannian after all” he said with a scoff after leaving the site while calling his highness that the evidence was disposed of after which he further orders…

After getting that report from the royal guard the Third Prince made an order. “Tell the commanders we can’t let a chance the info got out sent in the troops have this area of the city be labeled for urban renewal kill them all” hope to get rid of any leaks to his position.

With that one of the commanders spoke “understood my lord after recalling the scouts sent in the troopers and the Knightmare frames wipe out the civilian populace, not like anyone going to miss these eleves”.

With that Kinghtmares and standard infantry were deployed as they quickly swarmed the ghetto prepared to gun down anyone insight that wasn’t their own Across the ghetto, troops went in as the scouts were sent back to base. . As they went shot and killed everyone they found but anyone who would have put up a fight died quickly after trying.

In the home of an old couple attempting to escape, unfortunately, they were quickly shot and killed by soldiers across the area This scene was repeated all over the ghetto average people trying to hide only to be found and killed by the prince’s forces seemingly without care if they gunned down man women or children.

In a different part of the ghetto man known as Ohgi tried to get to people as the troops of the empire came down on them where he got an odd call on his radio.

“Hello, do hear me hear me,” the voice said.

“Yes, who is this and how did you get one of our radios’’ Ohgi questioned the voice unknown and he began to talk to the whole cell.

“I am Zero and I can give you a victory here if you listen to me” Zero finished

“How,” one of his friends asked over the radio.

“Simple I’ll give you Knightmares,” he said over the radio little they knew he said smiling.

A few minutes before the conversation Lelouch walked around as Zero continued to walk around the ghetto he found the leftovers of a massacre and one responsible he took a good look at the royal guard of the prince Clovis killing random people seemingly for the hell of it. “Really should the royal guard of a prince be doing this?” Zero asked.

“Yes, it was our orders by our lord and what are you doing here you masked prick?” the leader of them said to him pointing his gun at him.

“Well first the name is Zero” after saying his name he paused for a few seconds before he spoke again “ and I order you to die!” said the prince as a slit in his mask as his geass activated forcing them to adhere to his commands.

“Of course my lord” answered the members of the royal guard. After which they shot themselves with their weapons killing them instantly.

“Well I haven't done in a while,” Lelouch thought to himself smirking

After that a bit later a Knightmare frame appeared to look at the warehouse that Lelouch had been standing in for the last minute.

“Who are you and what happened here?” asked the man in the purple-colored mech to the masked man.

“ A member of the Intelligence agency sir I info for command but first you need to come out for me to verify your identity” Zero said lying through his teeth.

“Understood,” said the man in Sutherland but a bit uneasy he took his gun just in case.

After coming out his highness approached him then a slit opened in his helmet “Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you hand over this Knightmare” Zero said to the Knightmare pilot.

“Understand your highness here’s the key and code 2433G34” he finished.

“Thank you, officer,” Lelouch said to the geass man then he shot him adding his corpse to the ground along with others in the building then boarded the Knightmare.

Back to the current hour, Ohgi surprised by the statement so asked to make sure this wasn’t a trap “ How can you get them us their Knightmares are the militaries ace in the hole” he questions hoping it was genuine but knowing the likelihood of a trap.

“Simply do know what Vincent Ward is?”Lelouch asked already knowing the answer.

“No,” Oghi said back to the masked rebel.

“Understandable I won’t expect some random terrorist to know about it,” He said with a bit of smugness to it.

“Hey what that suppose to mean,” Ohgi said back a bit offended

“Sorry I was having a bit of fun but to answer my question the Vincent Ward is Britianina’s newest mass production Knightmare frame it’s quickly replacing the Sutherland it has yet to replace them in the areas outside the western hemisphere but they areas are getting ready for it so their moving their older models into warehouses by train currently one moving thought right now if follow what tell you can get some now listen”.After that, he told the man and his friends how to raid the train.

Following the plan, the rebels in the ghettos quickly gain what zero promised them.

“Sweet! Oghi, Knightmare frames this Zero guy was telling the truth!” Tamaki said with a bit of joy in his voice pointing at the mechs.

As they got into their frames Zero began to give his orders. “Q1 go to the third street on the fourth block of the area and shoot your harkens after which the women in the red Glasgow did it taking out one of the enemy frames following that the rebels listened to his orders across the ghetto Knightmare frames were taken out by ambush.

Lelouch listed places for attack and the Japanese listened “Q2 aim your rockets on the third street 30 degrees to your left” the team rocket using terrorists did as he said and blasted down a Knightmare frame. “Q4 blast harkens to the east of current position by 90 degrees” and yet again they followed and this time a group of Sutherland was pushed back then bought by a second group that was put in there by Zero shortly after the previous order.

“Q1 head four miles west of current position and hit the group there,” said Zero orders which Kallen followed as got were she was needed took out one of the Knightmares with her mech with a mix of the guns, and harkens the others taken out by ground-based rockets and backup form allied pair of Knightmares.

Meanwhile Zero himself took out groups of his brother’s forces by himself piloting for two years across the world had given him some skill when come to fighting in the robotic war machines.

Kallen thought to herself as moved across the battlefield surprised that this Zero character had actually been telling the truth but before got orders again to head to a location which leads to the continued loss of forces for the Viceroy.

“This Geffoy Calgent, our unit being hit by Sutherlands I repeat the enemy has our frames''. The man repeated before being taken out by a rocket to its leg after being chased by one of the ghettos defenders. This moment was replicated throughout the battle as soldiers under the prince were killed by weapons of comparable make to their own.

With Villetta Nu she generally wondered what was going so she asked “Jeremiah I what are these reports I’m getting that were getting attacked by Sutherlands?” she finished asking her friend and superior officer.

As Jeremiah shot at one of the rebels in the area he spoke: “the replacement program for the seventh generation mass production Knightmares older 5th/4th generation frames or at least the spars are put in storage across the empire and we are getting the Wards in the year according to most reports” he finished as he continued to shoot at those in front of him.

Meanwhile, with Zero he sat in his stolen Knightmare looking at his progress “Well this rate most of the forces in the ghetto will be wiped out in an hour” as relayed orders to rebels in the area noting the red Glasgow pilot as quite useful. Lelouch continued to look at the battlefield, seeing soon his brother would have to choose to reinforce his troops fighting with ones in the encirclement of protecting him he wanted to former so he could get to talk with his brother checking if he was part of the order was important to him.

At the Prince’s mobile command center “My lord we need to call reinforcements from the settlement otherwise we will have to use the troops here that are maintaining the encirclement” finished one of the commanders.

“I know that '' said Clovis with a very fake sense of confidence that could be seen by everyone. “General Bartley do have any ideas? ,” asks the prince with a bit of desperation.

“I don't,” he said softly trying not to get the prince’s ire.

Unfortunately, it didn’t help “Nothing! You’re ranking officer here you should be able to do something,” said the outraged Prince

“I’m sorry your highness forgive me for incompetents,” the general said, with a pleading voice.

Meanwhile, with Lelouch, the prince thought to himself how well the battle was going. This when normally his younger self would declare victory and infiltrate his dear brother’s base and well dispose of him. Unfortunately, he wasn’t that overconfident so he’s content to wait until this little group of rebels under his control weakened his brother’s forces until he could infiltrate his camp without much fuss.

As Zero thought about what he was going to do for the rest of the battle Kallen was having the time of her life arguably. Kallen thought to herself in her red Knightmare she felt great she finally really was taking the fight to Britannia as she took down Sutherlands in her Glasgow with her frames rifle and slash harkens while driving around on the machines land spinners. She couldn’t help but be in a good mood Japan was finally winning.

Meanwhile, a soldier could only stand back at the Prince’s base camp and watch from afar as the carnage unfolded before him despite being newly promoted he simply stood in back waiting for the battle to end. This was the situation for Suzaku as he walked around the camp formed around the G1 base and the encirclement around Shinjuku waiting for the battle to be over wondering how many people were going to die and if he should be part of their number.

As the young Japanese man turned soldier was thinking an Earl was bemoaning his current position “Cecile dear at this rate I’m going to wish we stayed with the knight’s of the round because have no pilot for my dear Lancelot at least with the Emperor’s hit squad they used it even if was ruffly” the earl finished.

“Well, it’s not like we simply get one most units wouldn’t what to lose a pilot just for field testing, and the only reason why we’re in area 11 is under his highness orders.” Cecile finished trying to console her boss

“I know but still wish we had a pilot but you can’t argue with the prime mister I guess” Lloyd lamented as he left their truck and their orders under the second prince.

Meanwhile, our favorite soldier of the Empire was walking in the good noblemen’s direction. Suzaku was walking and saw a man in a lab coat walking away from a truck. He decided to see what was wrong because he looked unwell.

“Am sir, are you alright?” the soldier asked the lab coat dressed man with glasses.

“Oh I’m fine my unit ran into a problem you see also best introduce myself first I’m Lloyd Asplund and you can help by coming over perhaps,” said the blue-eyed lavender haired man.

“Understood my lord,” said Suzaku trying not to do anything dumb.

“Oh you knew I was nobility, how nice of you,” said the excitable scientist as he began to drag Suzaku to the truck.

A few minutes later Suzaku was looking at a white and gold Knightmare frame while a woman with blue hair looked confused at her superior and looked at him with a bit of sympathy.” Do you want me to pilot it” Suzaku asked a bit surprised while taking off his helmet?

“Well yes, you do have a stranded pilot training right?” Lloyd said to the young infantryman. Suzaku nodded to him but was still confused. “Oh right that you don’t have a high enough rank to pilot yet,” Lloyd said finishing his thought then motioning to Cecile “ Cecile be a dear and get Mr.” he stopped and realized he never asked the man he brought his name. “Oh shame on me I forgot to ask your name what it is,” the lax man asked.

“Suzaku, my lord,” the young Japanese man said, no longer sure of what he was getting into.

“Ok, Suzaku can please wait a moment. I need to get some paperwork. Also, Cecile can you give him the manual so we put in Lancelot later” the man finished in a way that was both odd for most and normal for him. After ten minutes of reading the manual and doing a round in the simulator. Suzaku was putting on the uniform/pilot's suit that Cecile gave him when Lloyd came back into the room. “Ah, Suzaku I need you to sign this here” the doctor finished.

“Ok,” said the newly minted Japanese pilot.

“Good also your private now,” he said rather jovially. Suzaku was a bit surprised but he guessed it was the minimum rank to pilot the Lancelot.

It was a few minutes later as Suzaku sat in the cockpit getting ready to be redeployed on to the battlefield when got a radio call form, Cecile “Suzaku you turned on the pilot assist system right I know Lloyd said your levels were in 90th percentile but I’m just checking for safety reasons” she finished in a voice that made to sound recurring.

Suzaku said yes without thinking and didn’t check as he launched this frame into battle. The Lancelot land spinners propelled it into the ghetto it was currently armed with a rife and its slash harkens. As Suzaku headed to the heat of the battle learned over that the terrorists were using stolen Sutherlands they napped form a train so made sure to check his IFF in the indicator before firing at any units.

With the Japanese rebels, they were getting a bit overconfident with their victories in the current battle. With one of them Sato he finished his orders taking out a few units of the enemy. He noticed that Viceroy's forces decided to break the encirclement, which was a good thing according to that Zero guy who was helping them.

Meanwhile, Suzaku was in the Lancelot heading into the battlefield and looking for the enemy hoping he could end this battle quickly.

Meanwhile, with Sato he took down another frame as Zero gave Kallen and group with rocket launchers to take out the units that being moved from the encirclement he laughed to himself thinking how pointless it was only a few units were left beside the ones protecting that dam prince they going to win and wipe out the forces a get one step closer to freeing Japan he knew it.

As Sato took unit’s under a Lelouch’s orders Suzaku had found him and the white Knightmare in a flash had taken him out with his slash harkens causing the ejection block to be blasted out.

“One down” Suzaku, as he took the first of the terrorist units with his unit’s slash, harkins he would use the swords that Lloyd had given him but a part of him wanted to avoid deaths so he took them out harkens rather than the other weapons. He moved the Lancelot to the next block looking for his next target. He found it about five minutes later one after loading a few rounds into the while at high speed on his land spinners took out his VARS swords and cut the unit at the waist causing the ejection block to fly out unit he went through the ghetto repeating this multiple times as he took down more and more units with his Knightmare.

With Lelouch also known as Zero from the unit, he had taken he was commanding the excuse for rebels when he got a message from one of them.

“Hey everyone on this line there is Knightmare in this block it took Sato and Kamina also…” the transmission stopped as the sound of the Knightmare drowned out the radio.

Lelouch stopped for about a second and then asked the gave orders “Q1, Q3, Q5, Q8 finish clearing out the ghetto of the troops” he told about half of his units then called the rest of then “Q2, Q4, Q7 take out that frame” he finished hoping he wasn’t dealing with some ace.

Meanwhile, with Suzaku, he tried to locate the remaining terrorist to end the battle and hopefully reduce casualties. After which he was located by three more of their stolen units which took out with Lancelot’s swords taking them out without killing them.

With Lelouch, he got a call from the Rebels he was helping out. “We just got wiped out by this guy in a white Knightmare he had these red swords too” Q4 finished.

With that Lelouch said to himself and to the Kozuki group “Crap that’s the Lancelot”.

“Wait is that a bad right?” Q3 aka Tamaki said to everyone.

“Yes it is the prototype for the Vincent Ward and has been in testing for the last half-year with the Knight of the Round for god sakes I don't know how it ended up here but if you see it retreat” Lelouch finished sounding a bit frustrated.

“Got ya,” said Kallen aka Q1 one after hearing their unknown ally.

“Wait, we're dealing with Britritania’s best suit!” Ohgi said over the radio worried.

“No, but it’s close,” Zero said to the Japanese man.

Meanwhile, with Suzaku, he continued to go through the local area trying to find the Rebels hoping to end the battle.

Meanwhile, as Suzaku took out the remaining suits under Lelouch the mask prince was thinking.” Well my situation has been compromised hasn’t it” he thought to himself as he looked at his current forces as they were dropping due to the Lancelot outside of the that red Glasgow pilot he was running forces it was time to pull out and head back to a safer location.

As Lelouch went through his options Suzaku had finally gotten through the remaining rebels and had found him. The Lancelot came into the area that was the collapsed building that Lelouch had decided to take control of. “There you are you must be leader commanding form that stolen Knightmare,” Suzaku said to him and over the com leading to Lloyd and Cecile hearing it as he took out the Varis and attacked Lelouch’s stolen Sutherland as this happened a pair of slash harkens hit letting Lelouch to temporarily kick the frame away.

“You should retreat and dump that frame where you can find it again,” Lelouch said with the radio he had found to Kallen as he fought with Suzaku unknowingly.

“Understood,” Kallen said a bit reluctantly as her Knightmare frame away from the area.

With that done Lelouch focused on the foe in front of him “ now Lancelot let’s see if more than my brother’s and the Knight of the Round fancy toy” he finished as he threw a chaos grenade at the robot then it used the Blaze Luminous to protect itself waiting for the right moment Lelouch shot at it with his unit’s harkens it was countered by the Lancelot own Suzaku using his rifle for the first time during the battle blasted at Lelouch while the masked rebel using the last of his units ammo knocking the damaged rifle out of the mech’s hands. With that Suzaku spend at full force straight at Lelouch and his Knightmare only caught up in white smoke as Lelouch unleashed the last grenade at him then pulled the ejection seat sending the cockpit into the air leaving only the damaged bare frame as the head of it lay somewhere on the ground.  
Thirty minutes later while the plucky group of Japanese fighters and a good part of the still-living residents of Shinjuku were in a warehouse hiding from the now reinforced forces as the civilians chatted among themselves as Tamaki tried to keep them hushed up “ hey stay quiet will you” Tamaki said to one civilian.

“This your fault you brought them here in the first place!” said another civilian more than a few others agreed with him.

As the conversations begin to turn against the Ohgi and his group a sound of was of the military came and found the shelter breaking through the door and revealing standard troops with rifles at the ready as many thought to themselves what would be their last moments with Kallen internally apologizing to dead brother before an interesting call went out.

“I, Clovis La Britannian order all troops to stand down a treat all civilians and combatants equally treat with the most humane treatment or face the wrath of I Clovis Le Britanian” finished Area 11’s Viceroy. Those at the shelter were shocked but gladly left but they were a bit weary.

Meanwhile, Clovis sat alone as most of his officers including the general lay dead before him stood a masked rebel his helmet looking at him with a gun pointed at his head.

“ Ok I did what you wanted now put the gun down I’m not a threat to you since you killed everyone else here what do I’ll give it to you I’m the third prince and ruler of Area 11 my word is law only my father and older brother can counterman me’’ he said stuttering pleading for his life.

“Oh, really you don’t recognize me?” Zero said with a chuckle.

“No”, Clovis said looking at the masked man before him in a heavy black trench coat and body armor.

“ Not even now ?” Lelouch said as he unmasks himself.

“Lelouch dear brother you alive we must go back to the homeland Immediately oh of the family would be overjoyed to have you back I know few our sisters would be delighted to have their older brother returned to them,” Clovis said trying to get his brother trying to sweet talk his younger brother into not killing him.

“So you can use me and Nunnally as your tools of diplomacy like farther did” Lelouch saying with cold detachment.

“Nunnally alive how wonder” before Clovis could finish his thought in a vain attempt to live his brother used his geass on him.

“On my order as Lelouch Vi Britannia tell all you know about Geass, V.V and my Mother’s murder” Lelouch with his flashing with geass in both eyes.

“What I have no idea what those things are on your mother Cornellia and our brother Schineizl would” he finished as geass went away.]

With that Lelouch pulled the trigger and fired killing him. After that leaving the G1 base and getting on his cycle leaving the ghetto as soldiers found the bloody remains of Clovis and his command staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed it also Lelouch is a better Knightmare pilot due to having more experience in fighting with it also he’s a bit more ruthless here mainly due to V.V and Mao. Also, the Zero outfit looks like the Nightmare of Nunnally one with a movie helmet with a trench coat.


	3. Chapter 3 Geass and Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone how it’s been sorry this is late blame my work doing the Sunday shift now so that that whole day is gone anyways here’s the chapter have fun.

Code Geass Alternative Rebellion

Chapter 3: Geass and Students

The morning was a normal one for Rai. He woke up, got ready, woke up his former assassin roommate, went to the clubhouse for breakfast with Nunnally and Clara but today was not a normal day. They woke up late Rolo and him so they rushed to the cafeteria, got breakfast, and went about their days.

After a non-standard morning, the rest of the day went past normally, and now it was a free period Rai was with Clara, Shirley, Milly, Kallen, Ninia, and Rivalz were in the clubhouse balancing the budget.

“Ok guys let's get this done soon. We don't want the equestrian club coming here on horseback,” Rivalz said jokingly.

“ Really? Rivalz could you be a bit more serious student council member ?” Milly said a bit of irritation had finished. After that, she turned to Rai “GUTS” she said right at him “Stop staring into space Rai I know there's more blank spaces in your head than should be but you can’t look off like that especially when we’re doing important work here right Clara” Milly finished looking at the girl.

“Really you’re trying that again?” Rivalz said but no one noticed.

“The Pres is right, everyone we let get this done so we can use the rest of the hour and a half as we please,” the hat-wearing girl said with pep in her voice.

“I am up for it Milly” Shirley cheerfully added.

“ So supple and willing that what I like and you’re filling out in all the right places,” Milly said in a matter they weren't, it wasn’t clear if she was joking or not.

“Heh Heh,” Rivalz started to laugh at what was playing in front of him.

“Wait for what,” Shirley said a bit surprised

“You're a ten” Milly finished with a cat-like grin. Causing Shirley to become even more exasperated but they soon went back to fixing the budget after Nina brought up they still needed to finish it.

After watching all of that Kallen the sickly girl sighed at what she just saw, Clara rolled her eyes and Rai had returned to thinking about something that happened a day ago.

A bit later as the group was leaving the clubhouse heading to their classes

“Milly is such a dirty old man on the inside saying stuff like that during our meeting. Sullying it with that filthy mind of hers” Shirley said, still a bit annoyed at the whole thing.

“Hey at least we got budget done right so there's at least a bright side right,” Rivalz said trying to lighten this up a bit

As that happened their fellow students talked about what happened in Shinjuku.

“I heard terrorists stole poison gas and they got tracked down to Shinjuku,” one girl said.

Another respawned “ Oh my god I saw smoke coming from there two days ago that must have been the gas”.

A boy in their group said “ wait, that's like that only thirty minutes from here !” He said a bit freaked out.

As people talked about gossip, school, and the news Rai walked over to Kallen and asked her a question “What do know about Shinjuku” he said his geass activated.

As soon as she heard him she was under his geass “ was there I was in battle fighting the army” she said under his control.

“Why terrorism?” he asked while she was still under his geass.

“Because I’m half Japanese” she answered him.

“Were you in the red Glasgow?’ he asked her.  
“Yes I was,” she said after hearing that he finished his geass turning it off.

“Thanks for the talk Kallen see you later still got a class to be at,” Rai told her as he left.

“Wait, what were we talking about?”Kallen said, a bit confused as he left.

With Rai, he thought about a day ago when Lelouch asked him to do this. It was evening in the loft Nunnally, Rolo, and Clara already headed back to Ashford Rai had decided to say the night.

“Rai, I need a favor,” Lelouch said, giving his trademark smile to the boy.

“What exactly?” Rai asked just a bit wary mainly due to craziness that was normally involved.

“You know about Shinjuku right, the news covered it and C.C explained it right?”Lelouch asked him.

“Ya, C.C said you went get rid of something and killed Prince Clovis after hijacking a Knightmare frame right also is C.C still mad at you ?” Rai asked.

“She isn’t that she was in the first place,” Lelouch said remembering C.C’s comment about unnecessary battles but he went off the topic “ need you to use your geass on one of your classmates Stadtfeld right ?” Lelouch asked.

“You mean Kallen?” Rai said, Lelouch, nodded, and explained the rest.

“So have you thought about what I asked you about before I left,” Lelouch asked but in a way that would remind people of a father speaking to his son.

“Kind of do I think my lost memories could be due to Geass ?” said an awkward matter like a child trying to avoid a question asked by a parent.

“There is a possibly My father can rewrite memories and Rolo and Clara told me about a person they knew that had could remove memories so some with one like yours or mine also could have done it. Adding to the fact that you didn’t seem to have suffered any residual evidence damage that could cause you to lose them it makes sense where we found you” Lelouch finished trying to reassure the boy

Rai thought about what he said and where they found him in Japan’s thought elevator.

Back to the present Nunnally and friends were at their last class of the day Nunnally was reading from a braille book as the teacher finished the class after which the bell rang and she left with Alice as they walked out of class or Nunnally rolled on her wheelchair. They went through the building and talked about their day. “ I haven't asked you yet what was going on with your family. Is everything ok?” the blind girl asked her friend, a bit worried about her friend.

“Oh that everything turned out to be fine it was just a small problem that got overblown,” the blond girl told her friend.

“Oh that’s good,” the blind girl said to her friend as they left class.

As they walked out of the building someone walked up to them “Hi Nunna hey Alice” a girl in a hat said to both of them.

“Hello Clara,” Nunally said to the girl a bit older than her while Alice waved to her.

“So what are you two girls doing?” she asked the pair in a friendly manner.

“Oh, I was going to go with Alice until she left then head back home what were you doing Clara?” respawned while asking her “cousin” a question.

“Well I was also heading back to the house to get a sack mainly because Syoko won’t be back for an hour or two so I can’t get her to make anything till diner also Lelouch decided to drop by tonight so she’ll probably be busy making something nice also I think Celene coming too” she finished telling the other girl.

With Rolo, he was finishing up his homework in the library mainly because he still wasn’t sure whether to bring up that Alice may be a part of the order or not he wasn’t to tick her to use her geass if had one but on the other hand, Lelouch was pretty overprotective when came to his sister and he already brought it up to him. In the end, he’ll keep waiting and once he has something on her. Then he’ll ask Rai or Clara to help him out rather than Lelouch mainly because his being overprotective is one of the more scary things in the world.

Speaking of that overprotective brother and the “head” of the Lamprouge family Lelouch was making his lunch while C.C was eating a pizza she made earlier as she finished as got done with her current slice she decided to speak with accomplice/lover “Lelouch I already told you my thoughts on this but is wise to start going out in the open now? We haven’t located the order even though our friends have had control of China for a while.” She said, finishing her thoughts once more, of his killing of Clovis.

“Well since you wish to bring this topic up again I say this the Emperor knows we’re playing at something but he doesn’t what yet taking out Clovis and jump-starting a proper resistance movement in Japan is the best way we distract him and the order” he paused “while I dislike bringing my conflicts near Nunnally we need to organize things in our favor even with Kyoto’s help we run the risk of looking like conquerors rather than liberators” with that he finished his thoughts as C.C gave her own opinion.

“So are we doing a standard fair here to unite anti-government cells, kill off the radicals and criminal elements then shift to sabotage and removing important figures and slowly weakening the local forces so as not to tip off the higher parts of the government?” C.C said to the prince.

“No, I'm planning something a bit more public,” Lelouch said with a twisted smile to his lover.

In a different part of Area 11, Lord Jeremiah Gottwald had just announced the death of Prince Clovis and taken made himself temporary Viceroy of the area and he thought of the recent events and perplexed that Lelouch decided to kill his brother he knew The Flash’s son had a sense justice but killing Clovis seemed a bit off for him he guessed his prince was planning on moving things on to a greater scale he just hoped his subordinates didn’t do anything rash.

Ashford Lelouch and C.C decided to stay for dinner with Nunnally and the rest. “Sayoko, this is quite good I must say,” said Lelouch to the maid and bodyguard.

“Thank you, my lord, I’m grateful,” she said glad that her master liked what she had made tonight.  
“Yes, it's very good, it's Italian right ?” C.C asked the maid.

“Yes, it is Celene, how did you know ?” asked the family maid.

“Well, I think I ate a dish like this while I was in Venice for my old job a while ago”. C.C said with a trademarked vagueness.

“You keep referencing your old work. What did you do before meeting my brother?”Nunnally asked her brother’s girlfriend, interested in what she was doing before.

“Well you would what to know but I’ll tell that later,” She said with smugness in her voice while those in the know without politeness rolled their eyes at C.Cs needless vagaries when came to life.

“Well since we all agree Sakyo’s culinary skills are still as good before I left for a month to China let’s change the subject anything interesting happened?” Lelouch asked to both get any info he needed out of the way and because he wanted to make sure his little sister was ok today.

“I guess I’ll start today Rolo and I woke up late and missed eating with everyone else. On the bright side Kallen back and she seems normal based on when talked after class” Rai finished his statement both telling Lelouch he had done what asked him while putting normal stuff not to tip off the only person in the room who didn’t know what was going on.

“It's nice to see Miss Stadtfeld is recovering; she seems to have a bright future ahead if get over that poor constitution and avoids certain crowds.” Finished the prince interested that his theory was correct.

“Well ya, if she got rid of that uppity attitude of her’s I get it she’s sickly and a bit mad at the world but she’s rich not and not half bad looking she should be a bit grateful for what she has at least,” the Pink haired girl said with a bit spite.

Nunnally decide to speak “Well over the month I think everyone had a pretty normal month up until a few days ago until you when got back and now Prince Clovis is dead and we have temporary viceroy Nunnally said worried mainly due one of the siblings had died and unlike her brother, the royal family hadn’t become completely meaningless to her yet and her other older brother’s death unnerved her. She spoke again “sorry for making things so dower”.

“It’s fine Nunnally the viceroy dying would have most people worried but I’m sure they’ll find the one responsible soon and we all go back to normal” Lelouch smiling at his little sister but feeling a bit guilty that he worried her.

“I guess you're right, Lelouch” a bit calmer after her brother assured her.

“So, you know that over anyone knows about the new store that opened up at the mall while you were gone it great I got Shirley and Milly to come with me the first time around. Next time I should bring somebody else. Hey Nunnally you and Alice haven’t anything fun outside Ashford for a while how about also and Rai too.” She finished smiling as she thought of her idea to take Nunnally and Alice shopping with her.

“Wait, why am I coming ?” Rai asked.

“Because Rolo is lanky and we need someone strong to carry our bags, Rai” Clara finished.

With that C.C started to chuckle at the group’s antics then Lelouch decided to speak again. “Well now that out of our systems let go back to eating the nice food Sayoko took the last three hours making for us we wouldn’t want it to go cold” Lelouch with a bit of a smirk and a parental tone.

In the next hour, they finished dinner while making some chit-chat but focused on their food when they finished Sayoko had made it when got done she cleaned it up but Lelouch offered to help her but refused due to him being a guest tonight.

As that happened Rai and Rolo went back to their room back in the dorms and Nunally headed to the room and designed to turn on the radio deciding to listen to the news.

After his conversation with Sayoko Lelouch went to talk to C.C before he went to see Nunnally off for the night.  
“So, Lelouch, what is that wished to talk to me about,” C.C said to Lelouch wondering why he took her aside.

“I’m I a psychopath ?” Lelouch said rather bluntly.

After hearing that C.C blinked “ is this about killing Clovis because most people wouldn’t feel bad about killing a guy who decided to kill off the population of a section of the city to cover up his secrets”. She said to him but she had a bias against the third prince she could concede that his action was amoral and most people would find it fitting he got killed with a bullet only an hour later.

“No, it isn’t that it’s that I didn’t feel anything when I did it, not anger, disgust, or even sadness and didn’t feel happy at all that be assured” he finished a bit uncomfortable.

“So why are we talking about this here,” she asked as the two talked in the empty hallway near his old room.

“I guess I wanted to get off my chest before I say good night to Nunnally,” he said, a bit unnerved by what the banished princess had said in their chit chat during dinner earlier.

“Ok then,” C.C said back to him with a glum smile knowing what Nunnally thought of him affected his choices more than anyone else.

A bit later Lelouch walked into the room where Nunnally was currently listening to the radio.

“Lelouch, it's awful,” Nunnally said distraught.

“Nunnally what is wrong,” Lelouch said instantly, going to eye level to better see what was wrong.

As that happened he got the answer what happened to make his sister this way.

The Radio went off repeating what had been said moments earlier. “We once again interrupt with breaking news I repeat the suspect of murder of viceroy is an honorary Britanian and former Eleven Private Suzaku Kururugi” the reporter finished she went on but Nunnally turns off the radio unwilling hear the rest.

“Suzaku” Lelouch whispered to himself thinking of the boy only two years younger than him he met almost seven years ago. “Nunnally everything is going to be fine” he tried to reassure his little sister.

“Really Lelouch ?” she asked him worried about their friend from all those years ago.

“Yes, of course, you and I know Suzaku wouldn’t do this, he'll be fine I sure you,” he said to her once again to reassure her.

A While later after clamming Nunnally down then putting her to bed Lelouch had everyone getting ready for the worse. Then he went to his car to head back to his loft for the night. As C.C drove them back across settlement to where they lived on moonless and autumn air hanged in the air Lelouch knew that the world would soon know the name Zero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a fun ride wasn’t it the next chapter Lelouch shall debut Zero the mask man justice also our boy needs to explain what the hell is going to his prince.

**Author's Note:**

> OK everyone that was the first chapter I hoped you liked it and the next chapter I hope will be a bit more familiar. Also Please review any feedback that would be great.


End file.
